


Welcome to the House of Fun.

by LilTom956



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Happy Halloween., Memes not included, Monsters or something., Other, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: The planet seemed abandoned as a shipwreck, with the only signs of life being a group of robots tending to an abandoned amusement park.If that weren't creepy enough, Sylvia's gone already. Looks like Wander's on his own, goofing around the place. However, that's when he hears a sharp scream, coming from the 'Kid-Friendly' Funhouse, as the sign above it said.It's got to be fun since it has FUN in the title, Wander thought. It'll be a short walk in n' out of the place. Everything will be fine....right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off horror fic or something, also my first time writing something scary. Sorry if it sucks, I tried my best for a wannabe creative writer. Well, I am a creative writer, but I only really deal with a basic subject matter, not full-on stories. Wish me luck!

            She had only left his eyesight for a moment, yet he couldn't find her anywhere. He was sure that she'd be fine since she was the tough one of the group. Wander looked far and wide around the Khyme Time Amusement Park, yet he couldn't find her. You think it'd be easier to find somebody in an abandoned amusement park, but it is still all the more difficult than looking for her in a busy one. He felt on edge, yet tried to suppress his fear. He tried asking the rather dull staff, with no results. Instead, they gave him directions to the bathroom. Wander did not know of these machine's faults and took this as a suggestion to her location since it's been a bit over five months and he hasn't seen her. Halfway to his destination, he heard an ear-piercing scream of pain from the Funhouse next to him. He blindly assumed that the person in there (Which he presumed to be Sylvia, by the way) just fell. Feeling obliged to help her, he went in gallantly cruising through the front entrance. The first thing that bugged him about the place was the dim lighting, which was proven to be easily fixable, as Wander grabbed a flashlight from his hat. Adjacent to both sides of the walls was the group of Funhouse Mirrors, which gave Wander a rather amusing reflection. Looking through some of the mirrors, however, he saw the reflection of something blue sprinting through a hidden door that looked somewhat like a mirror. After a lot of searching, he found this hidden door which leads into a small chamber. There laid Sylvia, unconscious and bruised all around. Before Wander could process any of this, something grabbed him, oozing a dark and slimy liquid. Next thing he knew, everything went as cold as the grave.

 

          The two woke up outside, missing their money and orbble juice. Thankfully, there was a place nearby that had some. Too bad the entire city was abandoned, they wanted to get help as fast as possible. It must've been a day, since today was the day after All Hallow's Eve. Oh well, they were closing in on a new galaxy, with a singular planet.

 

 

...and a singular cause of misery.


End file.
